Suicide
by Celesta Feanaro
Summary: Would you ever think that Serena would commit suicide during the R season. Read and Find out. R/R (Ch 3 posted)
1. Ch 1

Would you ever think Serena would commit suicide, during the R season?? Right after Darien broke up with her. What if she did?? Read this story on what her thoughts are.  
  
  
  
Suicide Ch. 1  
  
By. Celtic Dragon  
  
Ok I couldn't think of a better title, and Sailor Moon Does not belong to me (I wish!!) ~~~~~~------------------~~~~~~~  
  
On her way to school (Late as usual) she runs into Darien. Darien helps her up and says to her " Serena, we need to talk, I don't love you anymore. So lets stop seeing each other." Serena said on the verge of tears " Why Darien can't we talk about it??" "There's nothing to talk about Serena I don't love you any more." Darien said, and then he continued his morning jog, leaving Serena in the dust crying her eyes out.  
  
When she finally arrived at school still crying, Mrs. H yelled at her for being late. Then she noticed that Serena was crying and asked what was wrong?? Serena just said, " I tripped on the stairs" and left it at that. Ami, Mina, and Lita knew it was something more. At lunch Molly tried to ask what happened in the morning. But Serena just said nothing, and got up to throw away her food. Mina, Ami, and Lita just stared in shock. After school Serena was running to Ray's temple with a note in her hand. That read:  
  
  
  
My Dearest Friends and Darien,  
  
You know I love you all, and I know you all think I'm a ditzy, Lazy meatball head. I know this is a drastic action. But after Darien broke up with me this morning I see no point to live without Love. I know that you think I am a bad leader. So after I am gone I turn over leadership to either Ray or Lita. Do not blame yourselves Senshi, I am blaming Darien/Tuxedo Mask . We shale meet again some day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Your Eternal Friend,  
  
Serena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Serena handed the note to Ray she said " take good care of Darien, read the note now if you please, but you can't stop me!!!" Serena turned on her heals and ran out of the temple to her house. She talked to her mother tring to convince her that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
"This is a joke right Serena, you mean to tell me that you sailor moon, Yeah right!!" Serena's mom sad laughing.  
  
"Ok mom, I bet that Sailor Moon will be found dead some where!" Serena said running out of the house.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok end of ch. 1. Read and review. PLZ!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Ch 2

Thanks for reviewing for the first ch. I will try to write longer next time. What happens to Serena/ Sailor Moon? Read and find out.  
  
  
  
Suicide Ch.2 By, Celtic Dragon  
  
Serena ran out of her House, with tears running down her face. She then ran to the nearest alley to transform into Sailor Moon. "Nobody cares today, the Senshi ignore me, just stare at me when I do something stupid. Darien does not love me. Molly totally blows me off. And my mom thinks I'm crazy. I'm just so DAMN PISSED OFF!!" Serena said breaking into a sprint. Of towards the lake. Where there is a cliff. (A.n: Hint Hint!!) Just then Serena's communicator went off. It was Ray, "Sailor Moon don't do it. Please." "Yeah Serena we NEED you." Amy and Lita said at the same time. Sailor Moon yelled into the communicator, "YEAH RIGHT GUYS!!!! You don't need me. I'm just a stupid Meatball head." Then Tuxedo Mask walked up to her a said "Don't do it Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars told me already, we do need you." "Don't do it Serena" Mina said. "Its done and don't try to stop me ok guys." Sailor Moon said throwing her communicator down by Tuxedo Masks feet. When Tuxedo Mask tried to stop her, she just pushed him down. Then started towards the Cliff. Or lake. "Its done and they can't stop me. Nobody believes me. They just think that I just a stupid, lazy Meat Ball head." Said Sailor Moon again. Still running.  
  
At the Temple.  
  
"Who knew Serena hade this much sadness in her heart" Lita said. "Yeah and we weren't even listening to her earlier." Ray said. "Guys Serena's is running towards the lake." Amy said still typing franticly in her mini-computer. "We have to try to stop her before she jumps. You know she can't swim." Mina said. "Ok transform" Luna and Artemas said with worry in there voice.  
  
At the Cliff "Ok this is it. Good bye my Friends. Except Darien. He's just a jerk." Sailor Moon said. Then she heard voices behind her. "Don't do it Serena, we need you." Sailor Mars said. "No you don't!!!" Sailor Moon said. "Yes we do Serena, don't do this." Sailor Venus said. "Sailor Venus get ready to use your chain. K??" Sailor Mercury said. "Please don't do this Serena." Said a pleading Sailor Jupiter. To late she jumped. Sailor Venus did her love me chain but it missed her. Sailor Moon hit the water. She was instantly killed by the impact of the water. (A.N. Trauma to the head really) She was gone.  
  
The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That is really not the end. There will be a sequel on the scouts point of view. oh yeah sorry 'bout the spelling . Ja ne ^_^ Celtic Dragon 


	3. Ch 3

Suicide ch.3  
  
By Celtic Dragon  
  
Ok there is going to be a few more chapters. They will all be the scouts POV. K now on with the story.  
  
Amy's POV  
  
When Serena jumped it was like part of me left. Sailor Venus used her 'Love me Chain' But it missed she hit the water. And I thought I heard a scream. I think it was Trauma to the Head. It probably was. Serena was gone. Then after a few moments of silence Mars said " We should go tell Serena's parents, what Serena did, and our Identities." "That's a good Idea." Jupiter said trying to hold back tears. I noticed it wasn't helping. Sailor Venus didn't say anything. Sitting there with a blank expression on her face. Like she was trying to wake her self up from a Dream that wasn't real or something. I really couldn't tell. I went over to her to comfort her. When she snapped out of it we all started to Serena's house. We got there about 10 or 15 minutes later, and Mars knocked on the door. And Mrs. Tsukino opened the door shocked to see the Sailor Senshi at there door. She Finally said "come in. Why are you, Sailor Senshi here is something wrong ." "I guess you can say that. Serena committed suicide. About 25 minutes ago." I waited a few seconds to see what her reaction was. Then I continued "She is Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. And..." I was cut off. "She tried to tell me that earlier. I laughed and said ' you klutzy Serena are Sailor Moon. Yeah I can't believe that' I laughed and she ran out of the house. Before she slammed the door she yelled ' I bet that Sailor Moon will be found dead some where'.  
  
Just the Mr. Tsukino walked into the room shocked too to see the Sailor Senshi in his house. " What is wrong? Why are the Senshi here??" He asked still confused. "We are here to tell you that Serena, Sailor Moon, Our Princess committed suicide. Also our Identities." I said. "ok I'm Sailor Mars or Raye" "I'm Sailor Mercury or Amy" " I'm Sailor Jupiter or Lita" "I'm Sailor Venus or Mina" "And Serena was Sailor Moon" Luna said coming out of the of the shadows. "And please don't tell any one else. With the Nega-Verse still around it is not safe to tell every one. Yet that is. Promise?" "Ok we won't tell any one. But can we tell Sammy?" Mrs. Tsukino asked trying to cover up that she had been crying. "You may. But don't let him tell any one." After I said that, I motioned The scouts to follow me out of the Tsukino house. When we got closer to Ray's temple I said " How will I live with out Serena? She was my leader, my...* Sniff * best friend. My......" I couldn't continue. I stop dead in my tracks; I let the tear face down my face. I felt Mina hug me. I kept on Crying. " Actually I don't know how I will live with out Serena * Sniff * she kept me from fighting people at the school. She was my first friend at Juban. She ..." Lita stopped dead and started crying. I walked over to her a hug her. I was still crying. I couldn't help it the tears kept falling. I wanted to stop. Ray was still so quiet. It was freaky. Her eyes were glazed over with tears that she wouldn't let fall. She was trying to be brave. Finally she started crying. Then she yelled " Why Serena. Why did you commit suicide? * Sniff * " she stopped standing there. Tears streaming down her face. I was worried about Mina she hadn't said a word since we left Serena's house. She was crying softly. Not saying anything. We said goodnight a left to go to our houses. But when I got to school, a surprising thing happened. I heard a bunch of people say " did you hear? Sailor Moon is dead." I stood there, fighting back tears. Went to the classroom, sat down and cried. Knowing that the other kids did not know how hard this was for me. When Ms. H walked in looking for Serena, not knowing that she was dead yet. She said "Class where is Serena?" I spook up and said " She is gone, gone forever. She's dead." I got up and ran out of the room. I heard Ms. H yell "What is that supposed to mean??" But I was almost out of the school. I didn't care where I was going. I was just running. I wanted to join Serena. I have no happiness in my life. With out Serena my life was pointless.  
  
Back at Juban "What she means is Serena's Dead!!!" Lita said tear streaming down her face. "That's weird she died the same day that Sailor Moon died. Or committed suicide" Ms. H said to Lita and Mina.  
  
Back Where Amy was  
  
"Why did Serena commit suicide? I can't live with out her." She went home knowing that her mom would not be there. Then she started writing a letter.  
  
Back at Juban Lunch time  
  
"Lita, why do I have this bad feeling all of the sudden?" Mina asked. That was the first time she hade spoken since Serena committed suicide. "I don't know. But I think Amy is about to do something stupid. It is like the feeling when Serena gave us that note." Lita said. "We should contact Ray. Then go find Amy before she does anything stupid." Mina said. After they contacted Ray, they left the school to meat Ray and to find Amy.  
  
At Amy's house.  
  
She finished writing the letter to her friends the Senshi. She read it aloud.  
  
" My Dearest Friends, You know that I love you all, and that you are near my heart. It is to you that I am thinking of now, and I wanted you to know the reason for this drastic action. After Serena committed suicide. I really couldn't stand to breath any more. I couldn't stand to live any more. I kept thinking that there was something more I could have, should have done. I can't keep that out of my head. Earlier I got my first "B" on a health test. It has become hard for me to think any more. Do not blame your selves, you have done the best you can do, and I appreciate that. Thank you I do love you all. And I shall meet you later when we are reincarnated again, perhaps again Sailor Senshi. Your Eternal Friend, Amy."  
  
She went into the kitchen where her mom kept the scalpels. When she found one, she went to the bathroom. To start filling to bath tub up. She started to take of her clothes to not burden her mother. Folding each article, neatly and setting them on the counter. Putting the note on top of her clothes. Amy then heard the front door open. She quietly got in the tub. Pulled the scalpel up to her wrist, slitting it. A wince of pain went through her body. Blood oozing out of the wound, scalpel hitting the bottom. Silently saying her good byes. She was getting weaker. (a.n. Yuck sorry. Just hade to put that in the story.) And she heard faintly Ray come in and say "No!!" Amy was gone and when Mina and Lita saw what Amy did. They realized that they would end up telling Mrs. Anderson about there identity too.  
  
  
  
There u have it. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Plz r/r  
  
~Celtic Dragon 


End file.
